usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfleet Marine Corps
The Starfleet Marine Corps is a branch of Starfleet primarily used during war time and provide a majority of the ground combat forces during war time to protect Federation land-based assets. Originally conceived from an emergency gathering of forces, the Starfleet Marine Corps have found a niche during peace time as well. History The Starfleet Marine Corps are slightly reminiscent of the Military Assault Command Operations of United Earth of the 2150s in operation and style. However, in construction and formation the Starfleet Marine Corps are completely unique versus any other branch of Starfleet in the history of the Federation. The Marine Corps was originally formed during the twilight years of the Federation-Cardassian War of the late 2340s. By that point, the Federation had not been involved in a major conflict in nearly sixty years. Starfleet wasn't used to severe and critical combat operations, and those Starfleet officers who were had been long retired. The Cardassian Union was favoring heavy ground combat, as most of their targets were land based due to their own resource needs. Starfleet Security was simply caught off guard due to the decades of peace time throughout the Federation, and the Cardassians’ ruthless aggressiveness which was not even encountered with the Klingons. Starfleet employed a high ranking retired Admiral of Starfleet Security to develop a plan to mobilize and train new recruits to prepare for what would be a long, drawn out war. The plan that was developed was to take 50% of all new Starfleet enlisted recruits to a special academy which was specialized in combat training, starship system training, and all the basics it would take to fight a war. There would be no weeks-long courses in the sciences, or other luxury courses. The point of this training was to be a 9-week, grueling, straight forward, combat based training which would allow the graduates to go right to the front lines. It proved successful, and eventually became the Starfleet Marine Corps Boot Camp. While Starfleet Security officers were more highly trained, this was a time consuming process. The point of the Marine Corps was essentially a quick moving assembly line of combat troops able to hold their own. Several officers were also gathered from Starfleet's main assets, mostly medical personnel, to make up the combat medic division of the Marine Corps, engineers, and command division officers to command their starships. These officers would make up the basic command structure of the Marine Corps needed to oversee the ground and combat forces. This new branch of Starfleet, the Starfleet Marine Corps, would have its own branch head, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, however it would still be under the direct authority of the Commander in Chief, Chief of Staff of Starfleet and Chief of Starfleet Operations as would any of the other branches of Starfleet. During the war with the Cardassians, the Marine Corps height personnel was about 75% of the total of just Starfleet Security. At the end of the war, it was decided not to dissolve the Marine Corps in case of their need for possible future conflicts. A majority of the ground combat forces of the Marine Corps were absorbed into Starfleet Security as they weren't needed as Marines during peace time; with a little extra training they lacked in their Marine training, this integration proved successful. The remainder of the Marine Corps were kept in the Marine division of Starfleet, mostly officers, technicians and medics, however during peace time it operates as almost a synonymous branch of Starfleet, exploring the galaxy and continuing with the Starfleet mandate. During peace time the size of the Marine Corps is only 25% that of just Starfleet Security. The Marine Corps were again called to duty during the conflict with the Dominion, swelling in size to almost that of 20% of Starfleet itself simply because of the scope of the war itself. A majority of the Marine Corps fighting was done in ground combat, as the Dominion's mostly deadly tool were their fighting warriors, the Jem'Hadar. After the conclusion of the Dominion War, the Marine Corps was again shrunk in sized, and a majority re-absorbed into Starfleet. Category:Branches Category:Agencies Category:Starfleet